Appeal
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: Harry Potter had the sex appeal of a tree trunk. And he was okay with that. It's too bad that all of Forks thought differently... quick HP/Twi drabbles
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Summary: Harry Potter had the sex appeal of a tree trunk. And he was okay with that. It's too bad that all of Forks thought differently...

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

Omigod! Did you hear?" Jessica squealed, bouncing around in her seat and immediately catching the attention of her friends, "We're getting another new transfer student this week!"

"Really?" Mike quickly perked up and wretched his glare away from a particular table that a certain Cullen sat at, "Another one after Bella?" He said out loud, knowing it was pretty much a rare phenomenon to get _one _new student in Forks, but _two_? And in the same year?

He hoped it was another girl... since Bella hadn't taken to his advances too well.

"Yes!" Jessica sighed wistfully, "He's coming later this week! And I heard he's British!" The look on her face turned dream-stricken, "I bet his accent is just so _sexy_!" She giggled, instantly squishing Mike's hopes the moment she said 'he'.

"Yeah, if you can even understand him." Mike grumbled under his breath, already rather put down by this mysterious 'British' transfer student.

Meanwhile, at the particular table, Alice grinned widely after snapping out of her little daze.

"Just what is so great about a British accent?" Rosalie rolled her golden eyes, easily hearing the little gossip with her enhanced senses, "We better not have another Bella on our hands!" She glared at Edward, who merely glanced away with stoic eyes.

_'Not another Bella,' _Alice thought happily, those emerald-green eyes fading from her vision, _'But someone better!'_

And before Harry Potter could even step into Forks High School, he was already the most popular student...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Thank you for all the alerts, favs, and reviews! Drabbles will come quickly!

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I think Ronald and I just may be getting a little closer every day. I have found a trace of them and I believe that my Mum and Dad might be living in Melbourne. As soon as I locate them and remove the spell (not looking forward to the aftermath of that, by the way), Ron and I will come to you immediately. I hope that you're coping well living the Muggle life for now and do at least try to get decent enough grades in your Muggle classes,_

_Love From, Hermione_

Harry let out a breath, his fingers clenching gently around the piece of parchment Hermione had sent from her excursion to Australia with Ron to locate her parents.

While they were thought to be safe on another continent, the recovering Ministry of Magic had thought very differently for him if he resided in Britain for the next while (since the Death Eaters _were _still active, despite the downfall of Voldemort), and as such, had sent him to a random location in the United States.

_'Forks of all places?' _He vaguely thought, a bit amused that a town would actually chose to name itself after an eating utensil, but the thought didn't linger for long, _'Oh, that's right,' _Harry grimaced, brushing a hand through messy black hair, _'I'm required to go to Muggle school for the year.'_

He definitely could not say he was looking forward to that, since he only had a fifth grade knowledge in Muggle education and he would be lucky if he could remember half the material.

Starting over in twelfth grade wouldn't be so easy (as Hermione had kindly warned him).

"Well," Harry murmured, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his back, "Might as well get this over with." And with that, he stepped into the light drizzling rain and headed to the local high school.

He had no idea of his already established position...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Please review after reading!

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

"He's the new kid, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's an orphan or something. He's living alone with no parents or anything!"

"How lucky is he? No parents, I would die to have that."

"Ohh, he's so cute! His eyes are just gorgeous! Do you think he's single?"

"Does anybody know his name?"

"It was Harry-something, I don't remember..."

"Is he really British? With that whole accent and everything?"

"_Cups of tea and bloody crumpets_!"

"Do you think he's rich if he could afford to move here _alone_?"

"He's probably a runaway Prince! Why else do you think he would move to _Forks _of all places? To get away from the Royal Family!"

Harry unconsciously frowned, lowering his head a bit while he walked towards the main office of the high school. His peers whispered loudly and bluntly pointed at him without any thought of him, _'I guess it's not too surprising since I'm the new kid in town... and in a small town like this.'_

He sighed, brushing his hand through his messy hair and letting out a surprised noise and tensing when two arms suddenly wrapped around his own. He glanced over, only to see bright blue eyes and curly brown hair that reminded him painfully of Lavender.

"Hi, you're the new student, right?" The girl cheerfully asked, though it was more of a statement than a question, "I'm Jessica Stanley and I'll be more than happy to help you out, since you're probably lost and all!" She smiled, hoping to get in a first good impression of the British foreign exchange student, "Do you really come all the way from England?"

Harry, however, looked completely bewildered at what to do or even say, "Err, yes?" He blinked, answering her last question as she sighed wistfully at his accent, "It's good to meet you, Stanley." He tried subtly to remove his arm from Jessica's grip, but much to his dismay, she didn't loosen her grip at all.

"You just call me Jessica, or even Jess if you want!" Jessica giggled, "Tell me your name!"

"Harry Black," Harry said hesitantly, not using his real surname for obvious reasons, "If you could just point me in the direction of the office, I think I'll be fine on my own..." He suggested, trying to be polite, though Jessica didn't seem to catch the hint (or she chose to ignore it).

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" Jessica smiled sweetly, well aware of how many eyes were fixated upon them as she 'guided' him to the front office, _'Bella, you and Edward are already sooo last week!'_

She just had to sink her claws into Harry before anyone else could...

* * *

Please, _review_!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella asked with furrowed brows, watching as Edward frowned deeply and quietly inhaled a large amount of air, "Edward?" She prodded, touching his cold skin in concern.

Edward narrowed his eyes, the liquid-topaz that Bella loved so much seemed to bleed a deep black that had the girl unconsciously gasping, "Edward, what is it?" She demanded, grabbing his jacket sleeve and tugging on it insistingly.

However, Edward ignored her as he observed the students of the high school with darkly keen eyes.

_'Gueeeeess what, Edward~?' _His mind focused on Alice's, who was not standing all that far away behind them as she observed the gathering students with a pretty smile.

_'Is that the new student?' _Edward questioned mentally of his adopted sister, _'Why does he smell so... strange?' _He thought, unsure of his own reaction to the unique scent of the British foreign exchange student.

_'You'll find out soon enough!' _Alice sang, watching in amusement as Jessica seemed to steer Harry around like he was her prized show dog, _'Until then...I'm not going to say anything!' _She teased playfully, though Edward wasn't so amused by it.

"Edward!" Bella hissed, finally catching her boyfriend's attention as he glanced down at her with a softened expression, "What's going on?" She huffed, crossing her arms at the idea of being out of the loop, "Your eyes... have changed," She said lamely, "Do you need to leave school to go hunt?" She asked in a lowered tone.

"No," Edward quickly answered, not feeling any hunger, yet his mouth was filling rapidly with his acidic saliva due to the new student's scent, "No, it's nothing." He reassured her, or tried to at least.

Bella did not look convinced, yet dropped it for now, "Hmm, that must be the new student," She observed the small crowds of teens with a wince, feeling sympathy for the new boy since it already seemed he was stuck in Jessica's grasp, "I wonder why he would move to Forks from England?"

Edward did not hear a word she had just said because a darkened topaz met emerald green in a clash that caused his heartbeat to race.

Or, that's what he would have thought happened if he still _had _his heartbeat.

_'That's your cue, Edward! Go rescue your princess from the dragon!' _Alice giggled and Edward scoffed, forcibly ripping his eyes away from the new student's while grabbing Bella's hand and dragging her away, despite her protests.

_'Well,' _Alice raised a brow at Edward's actions, _'It looks as if I have to slay the dragon myself this time.' _She eyed Jessica, before turning her golden eyes to her current target.

Harry would be so fun to dress up!

* * *

Only 22 reviews + 85 alerters = T^T... (PLEASE, take the time to review; it'll take like ten seconds!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

Edward Cullen x Harry Potter

* * *

"Lemme see your schedule!" Jessica asked eagerly, trying to take the paper from Harry so she knew if he took any of his classes with her so she would have more time with him.

Harry easily lifted the paper out of Jessica's reach, glancing it and wincing quite visibly at the subjects he would have to be taking and complete (didn't mean he couldn't fail them all miserably).

Jessica pouted, "Harry, what class do you start with?" She asked sweetly, hoping it was the same one of hers, "I'll be happy to take you anywhere if you get lost!" The hand on his arm slightly tightened to the point of Harry being uncomfortable.

"First class for me is English," Harry reluctantly answered, hoping that she _didn't _have the same class as him because this was just painfully reminding him of Lavender and there was no way in hell he would ever fall into a situation like the one Ron did with Lavender, "And yours?" He asked, not out of interest, but out of politeness.

"Boo~ I have Spanish next," Jessica sighed, though it was quickly replaced by a bright look that one usually wears when they have thought of something devious, "But I still can walk you to the English classroom since I'm sure my teacher will be fine if I miss the first few minutes of class."

Harry definitely wanted to say no (but not too bluntly, he just didn't want any enemies here. He had enough of those for the last seven years), yet he was at a loss at what to say as Jessica began to pull on his sleeve so she could lead him to his class.

But, or so he could have thought, a beautiful angel gracefully stepped forward to rescue him.

"I couldn't help but overhear you," A very small, yet highly attractive girl stood beside them with a pretty smile, "You don't need to be worrying about being late, Jessica. I have English in first block, too! So I can show him the way," Alice smiled sweetly, a bit amused as Jessica shot her a heated glare, "And class is starting in a few minutes, so we better get to class!"

It was subtle and Harry was thankful for that.

Jessica sighed, though gave him a smile anyway, "We can sit together at lunch, Harry, okay?" And without even him time to say no, Jessica quickly left for her next class.

Harry sighed in relief, turning to look down at the petite girl who had just saved him and was really surprised to see her staring back up at him with one of those 'I-know-something-that-you-don't' smiles.

"Hello, Harry, do you mind walking with me to class?" The girl ask cheerfully, and Harry wasn't sure what her intents were (after all, it could be the same thing Stanley wanted), though he nodded quietly.

"I'm Alice Cullen, by the way." Alice introduced herself and Harry only nodded lightly in a polite response, though Alice's smile only grew more attractive at the slight aloofness of Harry.

_'Getting them together will be a bit tougher than I originally thought.'_

But if anyone could do it, Alice was the definite one to get things done...

* * *

Thanks for the reviews! Please leave another! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Happy Thanksgiving to any fellow Canadians :3

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

"So, Harry," Alice glanced at the taller boy with a cheerful look that had him almost uncomfortable, "Do you mind if I ask why you moved here?" She asked gently, wanting to know the reason because she couldn't see the past, only the future, "Forks doesn't have that much to offer."

"Err," Harry nervously brushed his hair out of his eyes, "I needed a change in scenery, I suppose," He answered vaguely, covering up his real reason with a lie. He observed Alice from the corners of his eyes, absently noticing just how graceful she appeared even in just the simple motion of walking, "Is Stanley always... like that?"

He didn't really want to talk about Jessica too much, but he needed to change the subject somehow.

"You don't need to worry about her too much," Alice didn't seemed too concerned with the abrupt topic change, "She is just very friendly and outgoing." Her words weren't outright mean, but Harry could quickly pick up the real message behind Alice's tone.

"_Jessica is just shallow and superficial."_

_'Great,' _Harry grimaced, not wanting yet another person after him just so they could gain popularity and fame, though Jessica's would be something far different from the fame that his 'fans' were after, _'What's so interesting about me?'_

Honestly, he wasn't even that good-looking – well, that was just his opinion, but he was happy with being average.

It must be the allure of of someone being foreign; it was the same with the boys of Hogwarts and Fleur, after all.

"Well, this is the English class," Alice's voice broke him out of his thoughts as she pointed towards the class, "I'm sure you will do fine, Harry," She said, noticing his slightly worried expression, "It's not too difficult. And I'll be here to help you."

Harry sighed, entering just behind Alice and tensing when he felt a deep glare boring into him. He glanced over, seeing sharp golden-black eyes staring at him piercingly and he swear he could his heart stop within his chest.

There was something quite familiar about those particular mixture of colours that almost made Harry stop in his tracks and even if he didn't have Hermione's brains, he could connect the dots.

There was definitely something related between Alice and this other student who was currently glaring daggers into him.

They just weren't... like the other students.

"Please, give a warm welcome to our new student, Harry Black. Harry, you can sit next to Bella (Bella, raise your hand)."

The girl shifted awkwardly as Harry quietly sat next to her and he couldn't help but to notice that she glanced at him curiously throughout the class.

But that was nothing next to the glare he received from the one whom he later found out to be Edward Cullen...

* * *

I notice that a lot of you alerters have not left a review yet...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

"So," Bella started awkwardly, looking away when Harry turned his intense green-eyed stare towards her person, "Getting the star treatment here in Forks?" She asked, trying to start some sort of conversation as the teacher had his back turned, yet failing quite miserably judging by Harry's distant expression.

"Yeah," Harry said in a clearly uncomfortable tone, "I don't know why everyone seems to find me so interesting," He scratched the back of his head, and messing his unruly hair even more, "I'm nothing really special." That was what he firmly believed, despite what everyone else thought back in Britain.

Hell, Neville could have been chosen as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', it was more chance than not.

"I know what you mean," Bella said quietly, dipping her head down when Harry give her an incredulous look, "I was just in your shoes not too long ago. I only moved here about a few months ago."

"And, let me guess, everyone found you incredible just for moving into a small town like this?" Harry replied dryly, earning a still awkward smile from Bella, "I can't say that I like being this 'popular'."

"It will pass in a few weeks once everyone forgets about your accent," Bella tried to be reassuring, "Though I can't really say that for Jessica." She muttered, already assuming that the girl had tried moving in on Harry the moment he stepped on the high school's ground.

"So Stanley won't let up?" Harry sighed in slight frustration, "I don't really want to date anyone right now." Especially since the tension between himself and Ginny hadn't exactly been resolved yet.

"Probably not," Bella shook her head, "She's pretty obsessed with popularity." She grimaced, remembering Edward telling her the _real _reason why Jessica had been so quick to befriend her in the beginning. She couldn't imagine how Harry felt since he was a _boy _and all...

"Fantastic." Harry mumbled sarcastically under his breath, glancing down at his book that he had been assigned to read.

Bella suddenly looked a bit anxious, "Well, you can always sit with me and my boyfriend at lunch?" She offered, and Harry was pretty quick to catch that she didn't actually _want_ him to take the kind offer.

He particularly didn't want to either, but it was sure better than sitting with Jessica at lunch instead, "Sure." He grudgingly agreed and earning a weak smile from Bella.

They both turned back to their books and the silence wasn't exactly the comfortable kind, yet Harry kinda of enjoyed the silence.

That is, until he felt something skim over his mind so lightly it felt like a feather, but he could recognise this intrusion almost instantly.

Someone was trying to get into his mind...

* * *

There won't be any outright bashing, if any of you are wondering


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Rated: T

Title change to just 'Appeal'

* * *

_Edward Cullen x Harry Potter_

* * *

Occlumency – it definitely wasn't one of his best subjects.

In fact, he wasn't very good at it at all, he was downright horrible at it (he was told he wasn't good at it because he was just far too emotional and not detached from his feelings and experiences).

But now would be a really good time to preform somewhat decently at Occlumency.

_'Okay,' _Harry took in a deep breath, trying his best to absolutely relax in these odd circumstances, _'Just picture a still pond...' _He stilled, trying to repress all emotion he was feeling. It certainly wasn't easy, but it had to be done to protect his mind.

Still, he did have one question.

Who the hell had the magical capabilities to preform Legilimency? (Especially in a tiny little town like Forks)?

Harry winced, feeling a sharp probe that felt like a little pinprick before the presence finally seemed to give up and retreat for good, albeit reluctantly.

_'Is it this girl?' _Harry wondered, glancing beside him out of the corner of his eyes (vaguely remembering that he didn't actually know her name), but quickly doubting it because she just didn't seem to type to invade one's mind nor seemed magical in general, _'Then who is it?' _He grew frustrated, eyes lurking around the classroom to see if he could spot anyone suspicious.

However, Harry jumped in pure surprise when it the boring droning of the teacher was abruptly interrupted by a pair of hands slamming down onto a desk. Everyone, including the teacher, looked back, obviously startled as the one he had noticed before (the one that didn't seem _normal_) stood up and stormed out of the class, ignoring all the calls of surprise, including one from the girl beside him, "Edward?"

Harry was surprised to see 'Edward' give him a dark glare as he passed his seat and breaking it just as quickly as he left the room in a hurry.

But he was even more surprised to see that Edward's desk had a large crack in the middle when he turned around amongst the chaos...


End file.
